


Unexpected Encounter

by bfanatic



Category: The Accountant (2016), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: Alexander as Christian Wolff's real name is a personal choice, not from source material.Chose Mature just in case.Please also just bear with my grammar issues. Thanks.When the bad gray wolf met the little white bunny. How can he let the opportunity pass by?





	1. The Lollipop

Braxton knew that he’s not in a good condition. He had multiple gunshot wounds, and multiple knife wounds with a lot of blunt for trauma. He was starting to wonder if it’s worth it or not. After all, if it weren’t for his brother that he only found half a year ago, none of this would’ve happened.

If he didn’t suspect the target was his brother, he wouldn’t have left his team to their own device, and he wouldn’t have killed one of his men, and the rest of his men wouldn’t have betrayed him when he was the only one who left the house, empty handed no less. If there weren’t those betrayals, he wouldn’t have stepped right into a trap.

But, alas, there was no regrets.

Brother is brother, family is the most important thing. He had this loyalty carved into his bones.

Before things spiraled downhill, his brother did offer to help. He turned him down, of course. 

If his brother is using his accounting skills to destroy criminal activities within after he makes some money, he was more like an opportunist who walks amongst the lines. He loves money, and he loves the thrills. 

His brother’s job wasn’t that exciting everything time, in fact, if his brother’s job was that exciting every time, he would’ve died long ago. 

Besides, hiding was never his strong suit. He always used the name Braxton, although it was initially for looking for his brother, it had become a mark of terror he wanted to leave within others.

And his brother?

The knowledge that his brother’s true name is Alexander probably lives with less than ten people on Earth.

Alex had his past removed. Of course, during which, their father did a great part of eliminating their trails as well.

Braxton didn’t know where he was anymore. He found a furnished patio, waiting for something to happen. He wasn’t a person who gives up easily, but at this time… His brother can live without his protection, happily no less. The belief he had instilled into his soul broke, it felt somewhat empty.

Ten years…

How many ten years does people like him have?

“You’re bleeding.” Braxton heard a strange voice. The tone of this voice is special, Braxton had only heard it from one person, his brother.

Braxton looked up, struggling. He saw an anxious boy. His hands fiddled with each other, his eyes looked all over the places except directly into Braxton’s eyes. Yes, definitely the same as Alex.

For a moment, Braxton thought he should be a good guy for his brother. So he stood up, chose to leave what obviously belonged to this boy’s patio, “I’m just leaving, don’t worry, Kid.”

The boy seemed more anxious, “You’re bleeding. You should go to the hospital. Go to the hospital. Go to the hospital for transfusion.” Every repeat was exactly the same kind of tone as previous ones.

Braxton sighed internally. This boy is a good kid, even though he was anxious himself, it was for the wellbeing of others. Just like… A little white bunny. Makes people wonder what his limit is.

“No hospitals. Hospitals are dangerous to me, get it?” In Braxton’s limited childhood experience with his brother, the only thing he remembered, was that to his brother, instructions must be clear, otherwise, his brother would never understand what he was talking about. And… It is best to make a promise between them, otherwise the boy would still take him to the hospital.

Braxton tried very hard to find something as a leverage, he only found one lollipop.

He put on the most innocent smile ever, “Here, a lollipop, we are not going to the hospital, understand?”

Braxton tried to forcefully give the boy his only lollipop, the boy did not take it initially. Braxton’s extended hands did not back down, but he was weak, couldn’t stand on his feet for very long. 

He fell.

As he fell, the boy unconsciously backed off one step, making Braxton trying to grab the handle of the chair while the lollipop dropped onto the ground. Braxton’s sudden use of force made him worse, he started coughing uncontrollably. 

The boy looked blank, absentminded, as if he didn’t understand what’s happening right now. He looked at Braxton, and then the lollipop on the ground. He picked the lollipop up, wanting to give it back to Braxton.

Once Braxton finally stopped coughing, he smiled, “You took the lollipop, you can’t take me to the hospital anymore.”

The boy looked confused, “This is yours.”

“I don’t care, you picked it up, you promised.” Braxton put all his weight onto the chair, slightly sliding down, “Now, get me some water please. Do you have needles and threads, and alcohol?”

The boy nodded, put the lollipop into his pocket, hurried along in helping Braxton to get settled down in his room. Once Braxton was all set up, he sat beside Braxton, took the lollipop out. Hesitated for a while before he pealed the wrap, and then another long while with multiple sniffs before he finally licked the strawberry smelling candy.

“It’s sweet.” The boy’s voice was quiet, his eyes filled with happiness, he stuffed the lollipop into his mouth, let the sweetness spread. Slowly, the sweetness leaked into his heart. It was warm, like pancakes.


	2. The Good Brother

When Braxton woke up, the boy was laying on the ground. He was close to that boy, but on a single person mattress. Braxton could feel that his wounds had been treated, including some of the older wounds. More importantly, the boy didn’t go against his wish and took him to the hospital. 

But… The boy wasn’t in a great shape either.

Moonlight scattered around in the empty room, lit the boy’s soft and gentle face, the reflection created by his wet eyes were like fireworks, brightly shone. He was… tearing. His smile had become another kind of emotionless face mask as he’d practiced that smile countless times. 

Maybe it was the night, or the obedient boy’s tears, regardless, it made Braxton’s stone heart soften just a little.

“Hey Kid, who hurt you?”

Braxton knew it was pointless to ask whether the boy’s fine or not. The boy was crying, of course it was not fine. It was also pointless to ask whether he needed help or not, if the boy was anything like his brother, they wouldn’t accept help that easily. So Braxton decided to inquire the source of the boy’s trouble, once he can move, he can eliminate those trouble.

The boy was startled by Braxton, he blinked, and his tears fell into his hair. He quickly rubbed the tears away, but incapable of stopping those tears from coming down. He didn’t look at Braxton, still laying down, looking up at the ceiling, “It’s okay, I sometimes leak at night.”

Braxton was fascinated by the boy’s description of crying. He repeated the word “leak” and then asked, “Okay Kid, what are you thinking?”

The boy slightly squinted his eyes, the forever innocent and absentminded look touched Braxton’s soft spot once again. The boy was quiet for quite sometime, Braxton thought he was not going to answer, but he did, “I was thinking about my brother.”

The pause was not as long anymore, the boy was like when his brother thought something was interesting, he’d share everything without anyone asking, “He went to heaven. He’ll take care of Even, just like he took care of me. He’s a good brother.”

Braxton understood the boy’s past without needing the boy to say anymore. Like the boy, Braxton looked up onto the ceiling, his hoarse voice echoed the empty room, bringing a strange comforting effect, “I have a brother, too. I’ve been trying to take care of him. But he doesn’t need my help, he didn’t need my help for a long time now.”

The boy’s tear was coming to a stop, his eyes brushed against Braxton, then went back up, “Is he also the smart one?”

Braxton didn’t know what to say, he chuckled a bit before it turned into a cough, “Yeah, he’s also the smart one.”

The boy nodded, his voice was with reassurance, “You’re a good brother, too. You’re all good brothers.”

Braxton thought back to the fight between him and Alex, the childishness hidden under those harsh exchange of fists. He didn’t know if he deserved the boy’s compliment, “Really?”

“You miss him, you take care of him, you didn’t give up on him. You’re a good brother.” The boy’s pure eyes were suddenly in front of Braxton, their eyes linked only for a moment before the boy moved his head sideway again. Braxton now could only saw his soft features, a little baby fat, round cheek, and definitely way-too-soft lips. Braxton knew he shouldn’t have any feelings for the boy, but… He’s just too good, just like his brother.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Shaun Murphy, I’m a surgical resident at San Jose St. Bonaventure hospital. What’s your name?” The boy knelt down beside Braxton, his voice couldn’t help but hid a little pride, probably hoping someone would share it with him.

Braxton didn’t disappoint, “Well, Hello DOCTOR Shaun Murphy. Call me Braxton.”

“Thank you Braxton.” The boy smiled with politeness. Braxton raised his eye brows, “What for?”

“Lollipop. It’s very sweet. Very Sweet. Thanks.” 

Just those simple phrases made Braxton soften his heart even more. How good is this kid? After what could only be a not so good childhood, he still felt gratitude for those simple small gestures. It’s as if he didn’t have any resentment to the world! A simple pure soul, like a piece of white paper, waiting for others to color. The only thing is, not a lot of people can color on his white paper, and probably won’t have any blacks.

Not like him.

He’s just filled with blacks.

“Don’t mention it, kid.” Braxton half coaxing half ordering, “lower your head, Shaun.”

Shaun didn’t understand why Braxton asked that, but he wasn’t sensing any harm, so he lowered his head obediently. 

Braxton raised his hand, rubbed Shaun’s hair, quickly moved his hand away just in case it caused any discomfort for the boy.

To be honest, he wanted to do this with his brother for a long time, but his brother’s hair was always too short.

The lovely boy tilted his head back, eyes was misty again, but no more tears. His voice was more serious than ever, “You are a good brother.”

Braxton chuckled, finally replied, “I believe you, kid.”


End file.
